The Rivalry Of Wendy And Tinkerbell
by Eogrus
Summary: Wendy and Tinkerbell's final rematch. Who will win, and who will rape?


Many seasons had passed since Jane returned from Neverland, but it was not enough. Wendy readied the nuclear bombs, and sent the codes, sending a wave of metallic ruin towards the star. The iron hulls were processed by the photosphere, and the combined stellar vulnerability to the element as well as atomic power sent a wave of impossibly white light that burned off the verdant island.

Plant life was scattered to dust. Mermaid flesh boiled and stripped itself from osseous calcium. Even the local native americans did not survive. The lost boys did, and to hateful regret, as the radiation made them lose control of their bowels and infest their flesh with tumors that rendered them into amorphous masses, screaming in eldritch agony for all eternal history, trapped in shit filled suits befitting their woeful ignorance.

Luckily, Tinkerbell was ready. She fingered her decadent pus-infused endometrium and released a darkest spell, countering the nuclear light with noxious shadow and sending it to earth, laying waste to London. Only, there was blood magic as well, making all of England survive and become an evershifting mutant mass.

"Most wondrous Tinkberll!" congratulated Fairy Mary (AN: if you don't watch Disney Fairies then DIE) sipping a cup full of newborns mixed with fowl blood and syphilis in a British fashion.

But Wendy was prepared. Using her foulest science she reversed the nuclear blast from herself and retained her individuality, except it was now infused with mutagenic strength. Her muscles inflated and she flew to the sky, breaking Tinkerbell's jaw with a single punch, making it rain as a bloody shower of mandibular comets. She grabbed Lucinda by the legs and tore her in half, eating her infected green intestines with savage pleasure.

She then spat on Tinkerbell's face, and that reawakened the fairy, who regenerated her jaw and flew towards Wendy in a rage. But Wendy was prepared, she opened up a pistol attached to her clitoris and opened a spatio-temporal portal! It was blue and very evil, like the ocean's sordid thoughts as pliosaurs swim with choristoderan candor.

"No, I will REVENGE!" shouted Tinkerbell, casting a bolt of darkness through the portal.

But Wendy was prepared, and it went to Jane's pussy! It became a necrotic blackhole full of still blood and filth, some dog fetuses sliding off like cherries on caramel. She liked it very much, she grabbed the fetuses and ate them, and they came out of her vagina again! (AN: Her uterus is connected to her liver) She opened the closet and had Morty tied up in there, she cracked his skull open and mixed the emerging fetuses and shit with his brains, then put them on a cup and stirred them sexily, then poured the substance all over her naked UNDERAGE body.

"Oh well Morties, make me the queen of time!" she cackled a laughter made from fallen stars, looking sluttily in a way than I want to clench my fist and punch her face until its nothing but blood and broken white marrow.

She picked a tunic made of the finest silk constructed by the extraction of caterpillars that can only be found in the arid slopes of Yunan and worked with the most starved and sexually abused of all children for ten thousand hours until a simple white vest is made. She put it on her shoulders giggling like an upper class helium-addicted hummingbird, then she turned around and giggled some more. All the people in the land - those that survived it, anyways - moaned in agony, from their point of view she was a whore so foul that the universe itself was wounded at her presence.

Thankfully, she electrocuted the puppy fetuses and threw them at the survivors. The lightning boiled marred human flesh and fused the shit-infused underdeveloped canine, resulting in grotesque abominations forced into an eternity of mind-melding pain. They were forever barred from hell, since even Satan could not endure such torment, and because it would be mildly redundant.

"Shit, I'm out of here!" said Wendy, and she jumped pussy-first into the time portal where Tinkerbell were.

The two former enemies now hugged each other, shivering in fear. They were also trying to grab each other's tits, but could because the fear disentangled the digits from the flesh in utter offense.

But Jane didn't care. She rose a gold goblet and a dagger and cut herself from her left breast to her right flank, forming a crescent-like line that oozed black blood twice. She picked it up in the blood and drunk it with wild abandon, then picked it up again and threw forth, creating a torrent of flames from the metal. Unfortunately, being made of gold, the goblet melted, and her hand was singed, flesh boiling and bubbling bloodily as her bones were infused by molten gold.

All of this did nothing but cause the most intense of pleasures.

"Oh gods above and below me!" she cried to Heaven and Hell, "crush these sinners who war not for glory, not for vengeance, but for the pettiness, their inability to give in to nature's dreadful might!"

And suddenly lots of plants began growing inside Tinkerbell's and Wendy's pussies! They quickly inflated painfully, vicious vines moving around their bellies like tentacles, and finally erupting through their noses. Soon, their whole bodies were burst, vines emerging everywhere, but Tinkerbell and Wendy never died, they would remain in that hellish state of existence for all of eternal history, boys and girls!

As for Jane, she became a librarian. 


End file.
